


Wedding Bells

by Fletcher



Series: Come Together [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher/pseuds/Fletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had always known that their wedding would not be boring, he is marrying Stiles Stilinski after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

“Stiles, open this door, we’re supposed to leave in five minutes. We can’t miss our own bachelor party!”

Derek can hear Stiles walking around in the bathroom, but there is still no sign of him actually leaving it.

“I can’t,” Stiles finally calls out. “You can go without me.”

Derek sighs, he’s really not in the mood for this. “Stiles, seriously, this is a party our friends organized for us. Poor Scott has been planning this for months, you can’t just not show up.”

“God, Derek, you’re so freaking rational. Ok, I’ll come out. But can you promise that you’ll hold on to that feeling, there’s something I need to tell you.”

The bathroom door finally opens and Derek immediately understands why his fiancé was hiding from him.

“For fuck’s sake, you’ve got a black eye. How in the hell did you manage that?”

Stiles swallows. “It’s kind of a long story.”

“Then start talking,” Derek says. “We can be a little late, we are the guests of honor after all.”

“So I was walking in the park with Scott,” Stiles starts saying.

“Of course Scott is involved somehow. This story better not contain a werewolf, vampire or kanima,” Derek warns him.

“Pfft, I wish,” Stiles exclaims. “Sadly, this is _not_ an awesome story. So I was walking in the park with Scott this afternoon, mainly because Scott wants to be in shape when the baby arrives. He’s already envisioning himself running around with his daughter, even though I told him that it takes a while before babies become useful.”

Derek glares at him. “Get to the point.”

“Geez, I’m glad you’re a little more patient in bed,” Stiles says. “But if you really want the short version… Scott and I saw something, something horrific, worse than any of the monsters you mentioned: we saw our parents making out.”

Derek has to admit that doesn’t sound very pleasant, he doesn’t even want to think about catching his own parents making out. “Ok, but how did that discovery lead to you having a black eye?”

“Well you know how Scott responds when something horrible happens to him, not good. So basically he fainted and when he fell, he put his fist in my face. We didn’t exactly have the subtle retreat I was hoping for. His mom had to call an ambulance for us, she was a bit worried about my blood loss.”

“What blood loss?” Derek asks, concerned.

“My nose wouldn’t stop bleeding. So that’s how we all ended up in the hospital where we discovered that the situation was even worse than we thought. We didn’t interrupt their date, Derek, my dad was proposing to Melissa. So now he’s not coming to our wedding next week.”

“Wait, what?” Derek asks, feeling very confused at the moment. “I don’t get it, why is he not coming to our wedding.”

“They’ve been lying to us for months,” Stiles says, sounding very bitter. “That is not how you treat family. Especially since I told my dad about you from the start, you don’t even know how much shit he gave for me dating a 30-year-old.”

“I was 29,” Derek corrects. “And I understand why you’re so upset, they really should have told you and Scott a lot sooner, but he’s your father, he should be there.”

“I just don’t want to see him at the moment. Besides you’re one to preach, when can I expect to meet Cora?”

“This isn’t about my sister,” Derek retorts. “It’s very hard to invite someone to your wedding when you don’t even know which country she is in. But you know exactly where your dad is and if you don’t invite him to your wedding, you will regret it someday. What are our kids going to think about the fact that grandpa isn’t featured in any of the wedding photos?”

Stiles grins. “Exactly when are these kids arriving? I think we may need to finish redecorating first.”

Suddenly Derek feels insecure, they’ve never really talked about having children, Derek just always assumed that was something they both wanted.

It seems that Stiles can read his face pretty well because he says, “Of course I want kids, although I would like to enjoy having my new husband all to myself for a while. In fact, why don’t we have our own private celebration tonight?” Stiles says suggestively.

“No way, Scott would never forgive me,” Derek says resolutely, even if he is _very_ tempted. “And he is your best man.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. According to Scott, married sex is awesome, so we have something to look forward to.”

“I’m overjoyed,” Derek says sarcastically.

“You should be,” Stiles says, “since my newly acquired fortune officially makes you my boy toy.”

“Your boy toy,” Derek repeats in disbelief. “I’m thirty-three, I’m way too old to be anyone’s boy toy.”

“Ah, you’re right, you’re not nearly flexible enough, maybe you should increase those gym visits. I don’t think four times in a week is going to cut it anymore.”

“You little bastard,” Derek teases.

“Aww, now you’re just being sentimental. I think those were some of the first words you said to me when you picked me up in that biker bar.”

“That was not a biker bar,” Derek protests. “There were three people wearing a leather jacket, I was one of them.”

“Whatever, all I remember is this really hot biker coming on to me…”

Derek interrupts him, “You were the one coming on to me.”

“Ok, now I’m starting to think that age has affected your memory because you were definitively the one who seduced me.”

Derek shakes his head. “It doesn’t really matter who seduced who, or who proposed, we just need to make sure we both survive this evening.”

“Oh my God, you’re still convinced I’m the one who proposed, you were the one on your knees, remember?”

“I was on my knees for a whole other purpose,” Derek says through gritted teeth. “You’re the one who said I was marriage material. Hence, you proposed.”

“You’re the one who dared me to marry you,” Stiles argues. “So technically, you’re the one who proposed to me. I just never thought I would have a black eye when I walked down the aisle.”

“I’m not surprised, weird things tend to happen to Stiles Stilinski.”

“That is true,” Stiles admits. “One of the many reasons you love me so passionately.”

“You are quite entertaining. But I think it’s time you show off those entertainment skills at our bachelor party.” Derek gives him his jacket. “Come on, put this on.”

“I never thought this day would come. You’re actually trying to convince me to go to a party. Just be honest, how bad is my eye?”

“Hardly noticeable,” Derek lies.

Stiles pouts. “I’m going to get such a lecture from Erica, especially since she was already convinced I was going to somehow screw up our wedding photos. How are we going to explain this to our children?”

“I’m sure they’ll understand, they will have met you after all.”

Stiles chucks a random sweater at him. “Asshole. I may be the parent who will be wearing a cast at their graduation, but you’re the one who is going to barricade the front door when they get a boyfriend or girlfriend. So they’ll hate you more.”

“We’ll see about that,” Derek says menacingly. “Since I’m the one who’s going to stay home to take care of them.”

Stiles freezes and drops the other sweater he was planning to throw at him. “You’re what? I had no idea that you wanted do that. Oh my God, Derek, we’re getting married next week, don’t you think we should have discussed this a bit earlier?”

Derek shrugs. “It just makes sense. My firm is already established and I don’t plan on extending it. Plus, with Isaac, I’ve got a reliable partner if I want to take a step back for a few years. I mean, your company is growing so quickly, I have no doubt that you and Lydia are going to be millionaires soon enough.”

Stiles smiles, “I love you so much and I really, really just want to tackle you right now and have wild floor sex.”

Derek raises his eyebrows. “I’ve heard married floor sex is a lot better than living in sin floor sex.”

“Are you suggesting that we don’t have sex until after the wedding?” Stiles actually looks quite worried. “Ok, you’ve had a lot of good ideas tonight, but that is not one of them.”

“Let’s make a deal, we don’t have sex until our wedding night and then we’ll do that thing you’ve always wanted to do.”

Stiles gapes. “You said that was illegal.”

“Not when you’re married,” Derek replies.

“Let’s do it! Wait, let’s not do it right now! First we’ve got a party to go. And I promise I’ll call my dad tomorrow morning, I’ll even tell him it was your idea. He never really forgave you for kicking out his only son.”

Before Derek gets a chance to respond, his phone rings. “Look, poor Scott is already worried about us.”

“The stripper must have arrived early,” Stiles says nonchalantly.

Derek picks up his phone and says, “There better not be a stripper there, Scott.”

“No strippers,” Scott promises. “But also a surprising lack of the grooms you would expect at a bachelor party. Just tell Stiles to put on some sunglasses and to get his ass over here.”

“I’ll certainly give him that message, we’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Derek says and then he hangs up. “Scott just said that the longer we stay away, the less booze we’ll get.”

“Shit, I guess we’d better move fast. Any idea where I put my sunglasses?”

“No idea whatsoever,” Derek says.

*

Fortunately, Erica is only pissed for a little while when she discovers that Stiles managed to acquire a black eye. Stiles also gets the opportunity to talk to his dad who turns up unexpectedly and they all get really, really drunk.

All in all, a very good evening.

When Derek sees Stiles and Scott hugging to celebrate the fact that they’re going to be officially brothers, resulting in them both falling off their chair, he accepts that this is not going to be a perfect wedding.

Not that he cares, as long he can spend the rest of his life with Stiles Stilinski.

THE END


End file.
